Haptic or force feedback devices have been utilized in various fields. Typically such devices provide the user with a touch-sensory type of feedback. While some devices have provided a user with tactile feedback through interaction with a surface, such as a touch screen, such devices have typically been vibratory or passively reactive. This latter group include devices such as pens that alter the ease with which a pen can travel across a surface.